


The Seasons-Fall

by YariBu



Series: The Seasons [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Fraternization, Gen, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariBu/pseuds/YariBu
Summary: Las estaciones cambian y se llevan cosas con ellas, y como ya es costumbre Perla viaja en busca de la madre desaparecida del pequeño Steven.Pero no será tan fácil alejarse de ese pequeño, pero eso no evitara que ella viaje.Primera Parte: The Seasons-Summer





	The Seasons-Fall

“¿¡Qué?!”

Perla se sobresaltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

“Steven tranquilo” Greg inútilmente intentaba controlar a su hijo sujetándolo de las axilas, pero era difícil evitar que Steven saltada de sus brazos al piso. Se giró con lágrimas en los ojos que lentamente caían por sus mejillas.

“P-pero papá!”

Antes de que continuara Perla lo atrajo a su lado. Lo abrazo cariñosamente siendo igualmente correspondida, acaricio por última vez los crespos de Steven, suave y lentamente grabando en su memoria cuan confortante era ese tacto, sintió como su camisa se llenaba de lágrimas y lo aparto suavemente.

“No entiendo porque te tienes que ir…”

Oh su querido y amado Steven, la razón por la que aún se encuentre en ese hermoso pueblo. Verlo llorar de esa manera solo llenaba de dolor su roto corazón.

“Pronto lo sabrás Steven” Acarició sus mejillas quitando de paso los rastros de lágrimas, se quedó mirándolo por un breve momento antes de besar su frente.

Es igual a ella, su ceño fruncido no era por estar molesto, solo demostraba lo preocupado que podía llegar a estar, igual que Rose.

Frunció el ceño al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada.

“¿Cuándo planeas partir?” Se paró correctamente para mirar de frente a Greg, no era raro que el ambiente entre ambos sea tenso luego de tantos años, nunca dieron una gran explicación a sus conocidos, la única pista era que se trataba sobre Rose.

“Esta noche” Sin muchas ganas de explicar todo su recorrido no dijo más.

“Oh… ya veo” Greg se pasó la mano por la cabeza incomodo intentando encontrar más palabras. “Entonces… supongo que volverás en la primavera no?”

“Como siempre Greg…”

“y…” Nuevamente se ponía nervioso, como si no tuviera palabras para decir. Perla notó eso y viró los ojos.

“No, aún no la encuentro…”

“Oooh…”

Ambos callaron, Greg con los hombros caídos observando a la nada; Perla mirando el techo para no tener que ver la expresión de decepción de Greg.

Steven miraba a ambos lados, no entendiendo muy bien la situación.

“Perla…”

Bajó la mirada a la pequeña mano que jalaba de su camisa.

Steven…

“Aún no encuentras lo que estás buscando?”

Como explicarle a un alma tan inocente, como decirle que probablemente su madre ya no vuelva.

“No Steven, aún no”

Se puso a su altura sentándose en sus talones, la mirada de Steven se volvió de preocupada a triste.

“Pero prometo que lo encontrare”

Steven le sonrió y se puso mucho más cerca para chocar la punta de sus narices.

Ambos rieron al tiempo que juntaban sus frentes, aprovechando el pequeño momento entre ambos.

“Me prometes que volverás?”

Los ojos de Steven parecían tener estrellas, brillando llenos de esperanza. Perla sentía como poco a poco sus ojos se humedecían, pero en vez de llorar le dio una cálida sonrisa. Una que solo Steven puede ver.

“Claro que si Steven”

“Promételo” Steven le enseño el menique, ese meñique tenía tantas promesas que una más no haría daño.

“Lo prometo” Y juntaron en un suave agarre ambos meñiques.

“Entonces volverás en la primavera?”

“Si Steven”

La tarde paso volando, en un pestañeo para Steven que pasó siguiendo a Perla todo el día.

Debajo de una sombra de árbol habían decidido descansar, la noche se acercaba y una gran nube negra no tardaría en cubrir el cielo.

Perla observaba las estrellas, con el viento meciendo su cabello y su ropa holgada, acostada en el tronco del árbol cerrando lentamente los ojos, percibía el olor de la lluvia acercarse. Su mirada viajo al pueblo, las luces aún estaban encendidas, pero ya no había personas caminando afuera.

Un zumbido atrajo su atención, miró al pequeño acostado sobre su estómago, una linda costumbre que había adoptado. Sin la necesidad de agudizar su audición, podía escuchar el pequeño ronroneo del menor.

Era algo de familia el ronroneo, al menos de la parte de Rose; ambos ocultaban su pequeña cola en su holgada ropa y no mostraban sus patas a nadie que no fuera muy cercanos a ellos. Eran tan parecidos, aunque Steven aún no tenía esos pequeños bigotes como los gatos, pero Rose tampoco los tenía, era algo genético según ella.

Suspiro al ver como un pequeño copo de nieve caía.

Era su señal.

Pero no quería partir, no sin recordar este momento. Sacó su celular y grabo al pequeño ronronear suavemente. Sin duda luego de oír tantos sonidos en sus aventuras en dúo con Rose y en solitario, hasta ahora su sonido preferido era Steven.

Lo sacudió por si acaso, pero no respondió, hubiera preferido estar más tiempo de ese modo, pero tenía que darse prisa antes de que la nieve cubra todo el camino.

Tomó a Steven en sus brazos y bajó la colina camino al pueblo.

Al llegar a la casa de Greg, tocó un par de veces antes de que la puerta sea abierta.

“Perla, gracias por traerlo” Greg tomo en sus manos a Steven y lo acomodo sobre un sofá.

“No es nada, Greg” Perla ingresó y observo el cuarto en busca de su equipaje.

“Oh, tu equipaje” Greg subió al segundo piso, pasaron unos minutos y Greg no volvía.

Perla suspiro y se sentó al lado de Steven.

“No te preocupes por mi Steven, volveré no importa lo que me cueste”

Le susurro al aire, recordando por un momento todos los intentos de búsqueda fallidos, en los que casi no puedo volver.

“Aquí tienes”

Volvió en sí y sujetó la mochila que tenía frente a ella.

“Perla, no es por no estar seguro de tu… trabajo… pero” Perla sabía lo que diría y se ahorró el trabajo de escucharlo.

“Solo llevo lo necesario Greg, no necesito mucho” Se levantó del sofá y le extendió la mano a Greg.

“Nos vemos”

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en una formal de despedida.

“Espero que la encuentres, mucha suerte”

Greg abrió la puerta, el exterior empezaba a llenarse de nieve.

Perla se colocó su abrigo y su gorro, finalmente tomó su mochila para marcharse.

Se dieron un último adiós y salió de la casa.

Observo a su alrededor, las casas estaban oscuras, sin ninguna luz encendida. Sintiendo como los copos de nieve empezaban a caer sobre su nariz.

“Espero esta vez sí encontrarte Rose”

Empezó a caminar fuera del pueblo, con una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, mirando fijamente el oscuro y frondoso bosque.

Pasaron las horas y la noche había caído. No llevaba ni al principio del recorrido, había salido muy tarde por pasar todo el día y la tarde junto a su pequeño amigo.

“Perla!”

Paró en seco, segura de haber escuchado su nombre.

“Perla!”

Giró mirando a sus lados, era imposible que Steven la siguiera.

“Perla!”

Sacó su linterna de cuatro luces y apunto hacia los árboles.

“Perla!”

No había nadie, nadie la llamaba porque el sonido no venía de una persona. Se acercó a un tronco y dentro suyo se escuchaba: “Perla!”

Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente árbol, y el siguiente, hasta llegar a la conclusión.

“Todo está en mi cabeza”

“Tienes razón” Oía hablar al tronco. “Somos troncos del anhelo”

“¿Troncos del anhelo?”

Confundida se acostó en el tronco que le hablaba.

“Nosotros repetimos la palabra que el corazón quiere escuchar”

Miró a los otros troncos, todos tenían esa cálida voz, la voz infantil de un niño de tres años hijo de la persona a la que más había amado en el mundo ahora desaparecida. Steven.

“Perla!”

“Perla! ¿Cuando vuelves?”

“Perla te extrañe”

“Me trajiste un regalo?”

“Cuéntame que aventuras tuviste”

“Me extrañaste?”

Inconscientemente sonrío detrás de la bufanda. Su sonido favorito ahora iba bajando de los gritos a los susurros.

“Es una promesa verdad?”

Suspiro y miró lo poco que las hojas dejaban ver del cielo. La nieve seguía y pronto terminaría por llenar todo el bosque.

“Lo prometo Steven, volveré el primer día de Primavera”

Se levantó y pasó por última vez su mano sobre el tronco parlante.

“Nos vemos”

“Adiós Perla!”

Acomodó su equipaje para que sea más cómodo su viaje atreves de una gran nevada, aferrándose mentalmente a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Steven.

La única razón para volver al pueblo.

Su única esperanza ahora que todo parecía perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! <3


End file.
